His own way
by theresnomeaning
Summary: [One-shot] Harry Potter had enough and he is leaving the wizarding world, not caring about the Prophecy or the war. But first he needs to show a certain professor how grateful he is. Warnings: Gray Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, abuse, implied torture and murder.


****Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would turn dark, Severus Snape would be ALIVE at the end of DH and Dumbledore would be crucioed into insanity by Bellatrix. ^^****

**A/N: suppose that Harry found the Half-Blood Prince book on his fifth year in the Room of Requiriment. Also suppose Voldy didn't have Horcruxes (I don't care how he was ressurrected).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Severus." The potions master heard Dumbledore call as he entered the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Albus." He replied looking at the completed twisted face of the old wizard. "I believe you did not call me for a social visit?"

"Indeed, my boy." The hands of the headmaster were shaking, shaking! He swallowed hard while trying to prepare himself to speak. Well, at least he didn't offered lemon drops - Snape thought.

"So? I do not want to be rude, headmaster, but I have some works to worry right now, would you say what this is about?"

"It's about Harry."

"Oh, of course. It had to be the Potter brat to disturb me in the summer." Severus said angrily. The headmaster was still standing there, his eyes shocked. "So, what the wander boy did this time, and what do I have to do with it?"

"The ministry informed me that he performed magic at Privet Drive."

"Again? Well, this is what happens when you coddle little brats who think that they could do whatever they want and..."

"Severus." The headmaster interrupted. "Harry also sent a letter for me." He said handing a parchment towards the potions master.

"Well, let's see how eloquent he is at his letters..."

_Hello Dumbledore. _

_You know? I've been thinking about a lot of things during the last times. I tried NOT TO THINK, but, unfortunately that's all I got when I am locked up in a cupboard and I need something to distract me from the pain, it's just to much, you know? And that's all you fault! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!_

_How many times did I ask you to stay in Hogwarts at summer? How many? I begged you, I almost cried so you'd let me stay. But you never did. And you never asked why I didn't want to come to my so called fucking home. Maybe you are not interested, because you don't give a damn about me, and, right now, I do not think this is your bussiness. However, I'll tell you why, just because I know you will be eaten by guilt when you realize what I'm going to do, and you can be sure that I'm not, I'M NOT going to Azkaban._

_So, Dumbledore, I'll tell you some stuff about my life (hope you enjoy)._

_The Dursleys hate me. THEY FUCKING HATE ME. HATE. ME. Do you know why? Because I am a fucking freak, because I have magic! Though now I realize that, in truth, they've always feared me. And believe me, they should._

_They hate me, so what? I could have lived with that, I don't need their love, I don't need anybody's. They could have left me in peace, but they didn't. They made me their house elf since I was four! So what, huh? Some chores would be good, right? If I did some house work it would prevent me from being a fucking spoiled freaking brat._

_Just starting, I've never had a room until I was eleven, I slept in the fucking cupboard under the stairs._

_When I was eight I got the first beating of my life. Before that there were some punchings, some slaps. But not in that day. That day I was being chasen by some boys at the school and I apparated on the school roof. I did freaking things, so my dear uncle tried to beat the freakish out of me. He beated me 'till I was unconciouss. He used his hands and a belt. _

_The beatings didn't stop, they've become some sort of stress relieving for my uncle, so he always found a reason to hit me. Sometimes it was my freakshiness, sometimes I couldn't finish my chores in time, sometimes it was just because I was born. While my uncle beated me he always have the pleaseure to clarify my mind, you know? He would always tell me how worthless I am, how freak, how useless..._

_When my Hogswarts letter came, they gave me a room because they thought you and the rest of the wizarding world would care. _

_I thought you'd care. You did not. All you care about me is that I kill Voldemort._

_I got used to the beatings, even if they got worse (as if it was possible) at the summers after I started Hogwarts. I got used to the fucking shit hurting words that my uncle told me. I got used to see my dear aunt watching her so loved husband hiting me, worried about my blood staining the floor. I got used to have my freak things locked all summer._

_This summer, though, my uncle raped me. Then he beat me like he never did before. Then he raped me again. Then I got really bad, he thought I was going to die, so he let me have my wand so I could do some freak thing to heal myself and he would not go to jail. _

_Luckly, my freaking magic saved me. Luckly, I still have my wand._

_I FUCKING HATE THEM._

_I tried not to, but during great part of my life this is the only thing I was taught, so I learned._

_I hate you to._

_I hate how the Weasleys never saw what I've been through. But I don't hate them, I know they care for me._

_Voldemort killed my parents, but it's not his fault that I went to live with the Dursleys. It's yours. You never checked on me. Never._

_Do you know the peculiar old Tom's opinion about muggles? I started to share it. Yes. Anyone that lived with my lovely uncle would. If the Dark Lord wasn't so wanting to kill me, I would give a thought about joining him. After one summer with the Dursleys even Hermione would take the Dark Mark._

_I'd like to see your face right now. _

_They hate what they don't know, they hurt what they don't know. They kill what they fear. _

_I will NOT BE KILLED. I will not be hurt, the pain is already too much._

_Don't worry, I'm sure that when you read this there will be nothing you can do to stop me, because I've already did what I needed._

_You can forget all the things about me killing Voldemort. Yes, he killed my parents and I hate him for that. However, as much as psychotic he is, at least he has much more insight than you on what our world needs._

_Do not look for me, because if you ever find me, you will wish you didn't._

_Harry Potter._

Snape finished reading the letter and faced the horrified face of Dumbledore. Now he could think of what sort of underage magic Potter had performed.

He also, some years before, begged to stay at Hogwarts during the summer.

"Albus, would you care to enlight me about the magic performed by Mr. Potter?" He said frowning.

The headmaster took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Harry used Stupify three times." He took a pause, breathing again. Severus rised one of his eyebrows.

"And? I do not think you would be so troubled by some stupifies, am I right?"

"Oh, yes, my boy. He also used Collorputus... Incarcerous... Incendio... Silencio."

"That's not all, is it?"

"He used Sectumsempra."

Severus looked ate the headmaster's face horrified. That was his spell, his. How could the brat know it? How could the little golden-light-Brat-Who-Lived use dark magic? He paced over the floor. The bloody letter could mean that he, Severus, would never be free of his dark master. He lost himself in thoughts. How could no one see it? Dumbledore seemed to be breeding new dark lords at the free times...

"And Cruciatus..."

OH, SO THE IDIOT BOY USED A FUCKING UNFORGIVABLE? SHIT!

It seemed that the dogfather's death had affected the idiotic boy deeply.

"Headmaster, do the Dursleys still live?"

"I'm afraid they don't, my boy."

* * *

><p>Severus was at his home in Spinner's End thinking about what the brat's letter meant to him when he suddenly found himself in a body-bind.<p>

"Hello professor." said the green eyed menace named Harry Potter. "I believe my dearest Dumbledore shared with you the contents of a certain letter, right?"

Severus didn't even answer, he only glared at Potter, a death glare that have little to no effect on the boy.

Harry reached Severus' left hand and pushed his sleeve up, exposing his dark mark.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" he said caressing the tattoo. "But I know you don't want it." Then he pointed his wand at the mark and hissed in parseltongue. Magic sorrounded the room, and Severus cursed at the pain he felt - much worse than when he took the mark. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw to stop crying in pain.

When he opened his eyes, his arm was clean, perfectly white. He looked at Potter with wide eyes.

"I will free you, professor, but first I need to assure my safety." Harry said with a smirk and summoned Severus' wand.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Severus asked in his usual harsh tone.

"I believe you should thank me, professor." Harry replied in a cold tone. "I know you don't want to be a spy, hell, no one would!" Harry paused "I'm going to the muggle world, I don't want to be in this war anymore. Dumbledore just wants to use me, Voldemort just wants to kill me; either way, I won't stand and let others decide my life, it was made too much damage already. I don't care if Voldemort wins this war, I don't care if he kills every muggle in the face of the earth, I'd help him if he wasn't so on killing me.

Professor, I know that you protected me, every time when I needed, and that's why I removed your Dark Mark. This is the way to show you how grateful I am, even if you think that I am an arrogant, ungrateful little brat."

Of all the things Severus could say, he chose the less likely. "How did you know where to find me? And how did you know the Sectumsempra curse?"

"As for how to find you, let's just say that I have my ways. The curse..." Harry smirked - a Slytherin smirk that chilled Severus "You are the Half-Blood Prince! Well, I found your book on the Room of Requirement. You shouldn't have left it there, some curses written there are really nasty, we wouldn't want students using them on the corridors, would we?" he completed in a mocking tone. Severus only wondered how the boy knew that other spells besides Sectumsempra were 'nasty'.

"The death of the mutt really maddened you a little more, Potter!" The professor said in a less harsh tone than he intended.

Harry chuckled slightly. "One could say that. Well, if this is true than I'm glad to be mad." he paused and gave back Severus' wand. "I must be going, Professor. If by any chance you stop hating me, please come to my humble home, I would love to have a tea, and I'm sure Hermione and Draco would too." Harry gave Severus a piece of paper with an adress written.

Granger, Draco? Potter had dragged Granger and Draco into his own madness? Severus raised one eyebrow, asking for explanation.

"We all three are friends since second year, Professor. Since the episode on the duelling club; I guess we are really good actors if even you never noticed... It's just so amusing to see Draco calling Mione a mudblood and everyone believing he wants to insult her. We laughed a lot about it. Well... Hermione and I are dating, but only Draco knows, and now you, sir. We will just stay together. Draco doesn't want to become a Death Eater and is tired of his family's expectations, so he's coming with us." Harry walked out the door, exiting the wards and turned to face Snape. "Good bye, Professor." and he disapparated with a 'crack'.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later.<strong>

It was a beatiful house and Severus noticed that there were magical plants on the garden. He felt the tingling sensation of the wards on his skin and the heavy magic of the Fidelius. He hasn't taken three years because he hated Potter through all those years, no, as much as he tried to keep hating the boy he couldn't, not after he was freed by the green eyed young man. It took so long because he, unlike Potter, Granger and Malfoy, wanted to see the end of the war - which couldn't be more ridiculous.

There was a final duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore when thousands of dementors flooded the place. It ended with both of them casting Patroni together - yes, together. However, their Patroni weren't enough to repel the soul-sucking creatures and both ended kissed. Pathetic! And the dementors didn't attack anybody else on the scene - how odd...

He knocked on the door and waited, fixing his expression on a scowl, because old habits die hard.

Fin.


End file.
